battlematfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarven Detour
The fifth chapter arrived the following week with the beginning of the next Intention Agility. In this chapter our BattleMates meet another character traveling in our band of heroes and come across a new foe. The Story: Dwarven Detour As you begin to climb the winding stairs up toward the sky and out of the darkness and dust below, your heart seizes. Koti! It was he who had found the hidden door. You had forgotten all about him in the panic that followed the discovery of the Sitting Silverback. You turn around and shout down the cold stone stairs, "Koti! Has anyone seen Koti? We have to go back for him." "But, Sa Bum Nim, I'm right here." The name for Master Instructor warms your heart, and you turn around to see Koti standing two stairs above you. How did he get there? Weren't you leading the way? "But you...I saw you. The door broke off its hinges. You were standing right there?" you manage to say in your surprise. Then you remember, and you can see it unfold as if it were happening again right in front of your eyes, but all in slow motion. As the sound leaves Koti's lips, the door begins to warp. Koti turns his head ever so slightly and seems to notice the wood bending. He pivots to his left as he steps back on his left foot. The first plank cracks and sends nails and the top hinge flying directly for Koti's head. He appears to effortlessly continue his turn to his left and avoids the debris by falling into a perfect forward roll away from the door. As he comes out of the forward roll he pivots to his right and into a tight back bend to avoid another plank of wood. As he kicks up out of the back bend he manages to kick the next two pieces of wood, one with each foot. Now standing, he immediately sits and rolls backward in a ball until he is against the wall. In your memory, it almost seems as if he's smiling. "Where did you learn how to do that?" you ask with deep respect. "When you're forced to steal food to survive, you learn how not to get caught," he replies. As this hits you and you think of what to say, he vanishes as quickly as he arrived. "I wouldn't worry about that one," Manesh says as he puts a heavy hand on your shoulder, "his agility has kept him alive this long." You understand and nod and turn to continue the assent. As you continue to revolve around and around up the stairs, you replay Koti's masterful acrobatics routine in your head. Not an ounce of tension was in his body. There was no unnecessary movement and no energy was wasted. You'll have to talk to him more when you have a moment to rest. But first, you throw your hand up to halt the group. You hear what sounds like a party up ahead! Could it be a moment of respite? You begin to move ahead to inspect when Koti appears in front of you. "Dwarves!" he says with a hush, "And they've been drinking." You know this can only mean one thing. Burping Dwarves! "How many?" you ask. "Only five, but I know that means we need to find another way," he responds. You look back to your tired and weary band below. If you can avoid a fight with the notoriously dangerous drunks that would be wise. "Can you find us a way around?" you ask. "Give me a moment!" And with that Koti disappears around the bend. Just before you start to worry something has happened, he returns. "I found another set of stairs up!" he says, but there is an uneasiness in his voice. "But what?" you ask. "The stairs look different," he answers. The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes quickens your heart. You know there's no time and waiting on the stairs will only get you sucked into a fight you don't think you can win at the moment. "Lead the way, we'll take our chances." ''' '''The Workout: I don't think there's a way to be agile without having a strong core. The ability to twist and turn, change levels and directions, balance, jump and control yourself in the air through all planes of motion requires strong core muscles. However, a strong core without a strong conditioned heart to sustain the movements will lead to a very short amount of agility. This week, as we focus on our blue and red cards, keep this balance in mind. When you're performing your red activities, notice if they get easier if you contract your core. What happens to your blue activities when you perform them with a pounding heart? Stay light, stay loose, focus your energy and don't waste any movements. Channel your inner Koti!